Olhe para mim!
by Alandria
Summary: A vida segue em Crescent Isle, e Vyse parece estar de olho em Fina. Não é exatamente o que Aika gostaria, mas o que mais a incomoda nisso tudo está além de um amor aparentemente não correspondido.


* * *

Notas da autora: O mundo desta história não é meu. Nenhum personagem aqui é meu. Não ganho dinheiro nenhum escrevendo fanfics. Fanfics ajudam a promover as histórias das quais falam e colocar mais dinheiro no bolso de seus verdadeiros criadores (Sega, Overworks e tudo mais). Creio eu não estar fazendo nada de errado...

Este fic se passa depois do final do jogo, então já sabem... alguns pontos podem ser spoooooooilers... :P

Percebi que a faculdade me deixa pouquíssimo tempo para escrever, e histórias grandes andam meio inviáveis. Qualquer bom motivo para histórias mais curtas anda mais do que bem vindo.

Quando eu digo que é PG-13, eu realmente tenho os meus motivos. Não sei se algumas partes desta história eram realmente necessárias, mas eu simplesmente queria escrever isto. É o que acontece quando você tenta misturar Video Girl Ai com Angelic Layer...

Músicas que me inspiraram: "Lafiel Love Theme", de Crest of the Stars; "Okaa-san", de Angelic Layer.

Sinopse: A vida segue em Crescent Isle, e Vyse parece estar de olho em Fina. Não é exatamente o que Aika gostaria, mas o que mais a incomoda nisso tudo está além de um amor aparentemente não correspondido...

* * *

Olhe para mim! - por Alandria

Um cotidiano pacífico transcorria em Crescent Isle. Isso, claro, se é que era possível chamar a vida daquela aventureira comunidade de "cotidiana". Cada dia era um novo dia para aquele grupo de valentes Blue Rogues, que alternavam descobertas mundo afora com alguns tradicionais "servicinhos remunerados". Desde que Enrique tinha assumido Valua, ao lado de Moegi, os ataques deles aos navios valuanos haviam, obviamente, terminado. Mas eles ainda eram piratas, e atacar navios de contrabandistas sempre rendia bons frutos, fosse pela recompensa, fosse pela carga da qual se apossavam... ladrão que rouba ladrão...

Ao final da tarde, depois de uma boa vitória, a tripulação se reunia na sala de guerra e a festa corria solta, regada a muitas garrafas de loqua. Nessas festas, até mesmo o jovem capitão se permitia beber um pouquinho mais, mas nunca a ponto de não conseguir ficar de pé. Afinal, ele tinha que impor respeito a todas aquelas pessoas, às vezes mais velhas, mais fortes ou mais inteligentes do que ele. 

Mas Vyse era o capitão. E também uma lenda viva.

Naquela noite, o loqua servido tinha o aroma da Lua Verde, que dizem atiçar os sentidos. Vyse compartilhava uma das garrafas mais sofisticadas com Aika, sua amiga de longa data. Ela era tão jovem quanto o capitão, mas também não fazia a menor cerimônia em se servir da bebida. Ela ria, falava bobagens quaisquer e se sentia bem em repartir com ele um momento de alegria.

Na janela, um pouco afastada de toda a algazarra da festa, Fina, a elegante e polida Silvite, debruçava-se sobre a janela, admirando a noite estrelada e respirando o fresco ar da noite. Sua expressão era serena, e sua presença era quase impossível de ser notada. Naquela noite, como era comum desde que se mudara permanentemente para Crescent Isle, ela estava usando o seu novo traje de Blue Rogue. A saia, as botas, a bandana, e, claro, a blusa azul, que lhe revelava quase todo o abdômen. E isso não passava desapercebido de Vyse, especialmente depois de alguns copos de loqua verde...

- O que está olhando, Vyse? - perguntou Aika, muito distraída. 

- Quer saber, sinceramente? - ele rebateu, aguardando qualquer reação da amiga, mas nenhuma veio. - Estava olhando para ela... - disse, apontando ligeiramente com a cabeça para a jovem na janela. 

- Para Fina, você diz? Ela parece bem distante... no que será que está pensando?

- Nem idéia... - ele falou, mas, no fundo, nem estava tentando descobrir. 

Aika não era nada boba. Ela sabia muito bem que ele estava olhando para Fina por uma porção de outros motivos.

- Ué, Vyse... você não está curioso? - ela perguntou, marota, provocando-o. - Por que não vai até lá e conversa com ela?

O rapaz até ficaria mais constrangido, mas, naquela noite, ele se sentia "valente".

- É, é isso mesmo. Eu vou lá. Fique aí, Aika. Eu vou ter uma conversa com ela.

Ele se levantou e foi até a janela. Devido à distância e ao barulho dentro daquele ambiente fechado, Aika não podia escutar os dois falando. So podia assisti-los, de longe. Vyse devia ter dito algo engraçado, porque Fina logo começou a rir. Os dois pareciam tão à vontade juntos... eles até... combinavam...

A garota ruiva havia mandado Vyse lá, mas agora algo dentro de si a dizia que estava arrependida. Ela sempre provocava Vyse nesse sentido, porque lhe parecia clara a atração do jovem pela Silvite. Mas ele raramente lhe dava ouvidos, ou, no máximo, contrangia-se e não fazia nada. Mas lá estava ele, com Fina. E isso, no fundo, roubava de Aika um pouquinho do ar...

Ela era amiga de Vyse, porém não tinha dúvidas de que o que sentia por ele era algo maior. E isso não era de agora. Mas...

Aika sempre disfarçava a situação desconfortável de pegar Vyse olhando ou pensando em Fina pegando no pé do amigo, mas hoje isso não tinha funcionado. 

E, em pouco tempo, a garrafa de loqua estava vazia...

* * *

- Ei... Aika!? Aika, está acordada?

Isso foi tudo que a garota conseguiu entender da voz que ouvia. Estava tudo muito confuso, e sua cabeça doía. Bastante.

- Hein? O quê? - ela perguntou, meio desorientada. - É você, Vyse?

- É, sou eu, sim. Já é de manhã. Você está bem?

- Depende do que você entende por "bem". Eu estou viva e não falta nenhuma parte do meu corpo. Fora isso...

- É, não é para menos. Você está mal. - ele disse, com toda a sinceridade. - Foi só eu sair de perto e você acabou com duas garrafas! Aí você desabou, e eu te trouxe. Não é normal você se descuidar na quantidade...

- Hehe... pois é, aproveite a chance rara de ver sua amiga de ressaca! - Aika brincou, sentando-se na cama. Mas, por dentro, ela estava contente. - Estava preocupado comigo, é?

- Ué, e por que não ficaria?

- Você tem sua dama loira para caçar...

Vyse entendeu o significado da frase, mas não conseguiu captar a intenção da garota ao pronunciá-la. Encarando pelo melhor lado possível, ele rebateu:

- São coisas completamente diferentes - ele afirmou, sentando-se também na cama.

Aika surpreendeu-se, mas não deixou isso transparecer.

- Por quê?

- Há quantos anos nós nos conhecemos? Antes mesmo de eu saber ler um mapa, nós já brincávamos de desenhar ilhas imaginárias, e fingir que explorávamos cada uma delas. Eu me tornei seu amigo antes mesmo de fazer parte de uma tripulação. Não tem porque eu esquecer de você... Mas a Fina... é, é diferente...

- Eu já entendi. Não precisa falar mais nada.

- Aika? Eu disse algo errado?

- Não, claro que não, bobo! Gostei de você ter vindo, mas como você bem colocou, eu estou um caco, então acho melhor eu voltar a dormir.

- Tudo bem, então... - ele disse, dirigindo-se até a porta do quarto da amiga. - É melhor se cuidar, viu?

Quando a porta foi fechada, Aika sentiu um aperto no coração. Vyse sempre estaria com ela, mas traria sempre consigo a visão de que aquela ao seu lado era a irmã que nunca tivera.

E isso era ainda mais difícil de suportar do que os sentimentos dele por Fina. Por algum motivo, isso era algo que ela não sabia se ia agüentar por muito tempo.

* * *

Naquele dia, a população de Crescent Isle se permitiu um dia de folga. Aika ficou no quarto o dia todo, também para dormir bastante, mas principalmente porque queria ficar algum tempo pensando. Sobre tudo. A única vez que pisou o pé fora dali foi para tomar banho, e mesmo assim foi tão rápido que as pessoas mal se deram conta disso.

Vyse voltou ao quarto dela uma ou duas vezes, trazendo comida e falando coisas quaisquer. Mas o tempo que ela passou na janela aquela tarde mostrava que o comportamento do rapaz diante de Fina era totalmente diferente, como ele havia dito.

Aika então se lembrou das aventuras que eles três haviam encarado, especialmente da maior de todas: aquela que decidiu seus destinos. Ela era a companheira de Vyse para tudo, mas apenas com Fina, ele se mostrava um cavalheiro.

Não, o problema não era Fina. Ela e Aika eram grandes amigas, e a ruiva jamais desejaria nada de ruim à loira. Não era uma questão de simples ciúmes, do tipo "ele dá atenção para ela e não para mim", nem mesmo inveja do tipo "se eu fosse bonita como ela, ele me daria atenção". Aika poderia ser a moça mais bela do mundo, e, de fato, era bonita o bastante para chamar a atenção de um rapaz, mesmo não sendo a mais perfeita dama. Mas, para Vyse, ela sempre seria a menina que o acompanhava em suas aventuras. Mesmo quando ela ousou beijar-lhe o rosto, nada pareceu a ele além de uma simples demonstração de afeto - de um tipo pouco comum para ela, mas, ainda assim...

Era isso. Por isso, em todo esse tempo, Aika jamais tivera a atenção que queria dele.

Vyse não via Aika como uma mulher. 

* * *

Ao entardecer, Aika finalmente resolveu se recompor e descer para falar com o pessoal. Talvez, fosse ter uma conversa com Vyse.

A garota colocou o vestido e, ainda descalça, sentou-se na cama e começou a escovar os cabelos. Nesse momento, ela ouviu alguém batendo na porta.

- Sou eu, Aika! Posso entrar?

Como ela pensava, seu amigo tinha chegado para falar com ela uma terceira vez.

- Pode entrar...

Quando Vyse entrou, ela estava de costas para ele, mas o rapaz não se importou. Ele cumprimentou Aika, e isso a fez virar o rosto na direção dele.

- Veio de novo, Vyse?

- O jantar está pronto. Eu vim te chamar para comer com a gente.

- É, eu estava com a intenção de descer, mesmo. Só preciso acabar de dar um jeito no meu cabelo - ela disse, dando destaque à escova na sua mão.

Já mais virada para ele, Aika continuou a escovar seus cabelos, enquanto Vyse a olhava, sentado na cama, de frente para ela. Seu olhar era terno e despreocupado, de alguém que simplesmente aguardava, pacientemente.

- Eu nunca vou entender as garotas, sabia?

- Ué, por quê?

- Seu cabelo raramente embaraça, e mesmo assim você vive com a escova nele sempre que tem tempo para isso. 

- Eu gosto do meu cabelo, sabia? - ela falou, em tom de brincadeira.

- Não é só o cabelo. É tudo... Talvez... - ele começou, sem se preocupar muito com o que estava falando - ...talvez eu tenha que te pedir ajuda sobre isso, um dia. Você sabe, a Fina também tem dessas coisas...

- Deve ter... - seus olhos baixaram levemente. Ela tinha idéia de aonde isso ia levar. - Mas por que acha que precisa de ajuda?

- Ah, não sei... - ele disse, meio perdido. - Quem sabe, eu não esteja chamando muita atenção, sei lá...

Aika virou-se de costas para ele novamente, para escolher as palavras.

- Não devia se preocupar com isso, Vyse. Você é o tipo de rapaz que chama a atenção das garotas.

Se Aika não estivesse de costas, poderia ter visto a expressão surpresa do amigo atrás dela.

- A-acha mesmo?

- É, eu acho... - e, no final, ela preferiu mesmo não estar de frente para ele, ou Vyse daria de cara com uma Aika muito vermelha. 

- E por que você diz isso?

Aika abriu bem os olhos, como se tivesse tomado um susto. "Não percebe, Vyse? Eu posso julgar isso tão bem quanto a Fina...". Mas ela não se atreveu a dizer seus pensamentos em voz alta.

- Ué, Vyse... porque eu vejo isso. Não tem nenhum motivo para alguém não gostar de você.

- Se você fosse uma moça e estivesse interessada em mim, ia ver algum problema?

Aquela pergunta poderia ter deixado Aika confusa, pelo "ia ver algum problema". Poderia deixar Aika constrangida, pelo "interessada em mim".

Mas o que mais a chocou, mais a deixou abalada, foi a parte do "se você fosse uma moça". Era a gota d'água. Ela tinha que falar.

- "Se" eu fosse uma moça, Vyse?

E foi só então que o rapaz prestou atenção no que disse. Não tinha o menor intuito de dizer algo que magoasse sua amiga. Foi algo que escapou naturalmente. Claro que ela era uma moça, só que...

- Er... foi mal, desculpe, a intenção não era dizer...

- Mas disse.

- É, eu disse.

Por alguns momentos, fez-se o silêncio, e este cresceu até ficar insuportável.

- Eu já sabia, Vyse - Aika finalmente abriu a boca. - Eu já imaginava.

Ela então se levantou, ficando a uns dois passos dele, ainda de costas.

- Fina é uma dama. É uma mulher bonita. Todos no mundo sabem disso. Mas, por favor, não fique agindo como se ela fosse a única mulher que você conhece. Eu me cansei disso.

Vyse não entendia o motivo de toda aquela raiva. Normalmente, ela iria simplesmente rir, fazer uma piada e pegar no pé dele o dia todo por um engano tão imbecil. Mas ela estava brava. Realmente brava com ele. Provavelmente, ele não tinha percebido, mas aquilo tudo não era fruto só de uma simples frase mal colocada, mas de mágoas acumuladas, uma após a outra.

O estado do rapaz era de plena confusão. Sem conseguir processar nada do que estava acontecendo, ele mal percebeu quando Aika, completamente calada, se mexeu. E ele não entendia o que ela estava fazendo até ver que, dos ombros dela, caiam duas alças, e essas alças caiam porque o vestido se afrouxava em suas costas...

- Aika, o que você...?

Mas ele não conseguiu terminar a pergunta. Quando o vestido aberto desabou sobre os quadris de Aika, Vyse perdeu a fala.

O rapaz virou-se rapidamente, sentindo o sangue quente lhe subir ao rosto todo. Não fazia sentido! Mas por que raios ela estava... tirando a roupa?

Todo tipo de resposta lhe passou pela cabeça, das mais absurdas às mais "hormonais", mas nenhuma delas fazia qualquer sentido. Ele tentava entender, tentava arranjar uma solução, mas nenhuma vinha.

- Aika, o que você está fazendo? - ele tentou refazer a pergunta, ainda encarando a parede inanimada. Mas a ruiva não disse nada, e a situação o impedia de fazer qualquer coisa além de permanecer parado, esperando por algo que ele não sabia o que era.

Até que...

- Vyse, vire-se para cá...! - ela disse, a princípio em tom baixo. Ele não sabia se aquilo era um pedido, uma ordem, ou...

- Mas Aika, você está...

- Olhe para mim, Vyse!

Ele não sabia o que raios se passava na cabeça dela, mas... não havia alternativa a não ser se virar. E olhar para Aika.

* * *

Vyse olhou na direção de Aika, e não pôde impedir seus lábios de se separarem, nem suas pupilas de dilatarem, nem o sangue em seu corpo de correr tanto e de parecer quente, tão quente...

Diante do rapaz, a garota estava quase que completamente despida. Os cabelos ruivos, soltos, cobriam-lhe as costas. Uma só peça de roupa, a mais íntima possível, era a única a livrá-la de uma nudez completa. E, além deses dois detalhes, nada mais existia que lhe cobrisse a pele.

Nem ela nem Vyse diziam qualquer coisa. Era óbvio que Aika também estava absurdamente encabulada pelo que estava fazendo. Ela tinha consciência de que estava exposta ao olhar dele, e só isso já fazia com que o rubor tomasse conta de sua face. Mas ela se mantia firme.

Com o choque inicial lentamente passando, Vyse não tinha certeza de para onde deveria dirigir o olhar. Quando percebeu, este estava voltado para os pés dela. Algo dentro dele ordenou que seus olhos subissem e trilhassem o que parecia uma difícil escalada. Ele não sabia o que exatamente estava olhando, mas, ao mesmo, analisava cada detalhe do que via. 

Sua visão seguiu as longas pernas de Aika, depois hesitou, mas forçou-se a desviar do que havia adiante, não sabia ao certo por quê. Continuou subindo, acompanhando a linha dos quadris, que rapidamente afinavam-se na cintura. As linhas sinuosas que traziam seu olhar para cima encheram-no de uma estranha expectativa. Ele sabia bem o que ia encontrar.

Aika também sabia disso.

Não havia prova mais concreta para Vyse de que, diante dele, estava uma mulher.

À altura de seus olhos, os seios alvos e puros da garota estavam realçados pelo tom rosado que agora se espalhava pelo corpo dela. Não havia neles uma imperfeição sequer. Eram, de certa forma, pequenos, mas a ele pareceu que, de outra maneira, não seriam mais tão harmoniosos com tudo o que acabara de ver.

Por fim, ele encontrou os olhos dela em sua face corada, e essa lhe pareceu, de todas, a mais difícil das missões. Depois de tudo que ele tinha visto... encarar os olhos daquela que conhecia por anos e fingir que tudo aquilo não era nada era algo muito, muito difícil. Ela permanecia calada e imóvel, como se esperasse ser totalmente lida. E, por trás de todo o contrangimento que aquele momento lhe impunha, o olhar que lançava era determinado e sem arrependimentos.

Aquela era Aika. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, lhe parecia outra pessoa, completamente diferente. Uma barreira invisível se formava pelo elo entre os olhares dele e dela. Vyse jamais chegaria mais perto dela do que estava naquele momento. Mas despir-se e não se permitir ser tocada... ele realmente não entendia.

- Vyse, preste atenção... - ela finalmente disse, e para o rapaz, foi um duplo alívio. Primeiro, porque talvez fosse receber uma explicação. E, segundo, porque era algo que o forçava a fitá-la nos olhos. Não era algo muito fácil para ele olhar para a melhor amiga... daquele jeito...

- ... Isto que eu fiz foi a coisa mais difícil de toda a minha vida. Não sei o que você pode estar pensando de mim depois desta, ou mesmo se o que eu fiz foi certo. Eu não estou te pedindo nada para mim, e muito menos que você pare de pensar na Fina. Eu só quero que abra os olhos e preste mais atenção em quem está à sua volta. Não é o que parece estar fazendo.

Mais uma vez, deu-se o silêncio, no qual instantes pareciam demorar minutos inteiros.

- Aika, eu...

- Está tudo bem, Vyse - ela disse, envergonhada. - Prometo que não faço mais isto. Foi bem louco, mesmo... - completou, enquanto alcançava uma toalha no cabideiro, enrolando-a no corpo.

O rapaz ficou mais tranqüilo, já que agora era possível olhar para ela sem que a situação fosse tão constrangedora. Mas, lá no fundo, uma parte dele não lamentaria tanto assim se acontecesse de novo...

- Então - ele disse -, acho melhor eu ir, antes que perguntem por mim, e eu não vou querer ter que explicar... er... isto. Se... se você quiser jantar, é só descer, que o pessoal já está lá....

- É, tudo bem...

- Tá, então tá...

- É, sim...

Era mais do que óbvio que os dois estavam bastante sem graça. Vyse foi andando devagar em direção à porta, sem saber para onde olhar direito. Aika só ficou ali, sem saber o que fazer, olhando o amigo sair.

Ele abriu a porta, mas, antes de passar por ela, de costas para Aika, disse uma última coisa.

- Aika?

- O que é, Vyse?

- Não sei se queria ouvir isto de mim ou não... mas você é mais bonita do que eu pensava. Sério.

Quando a porta se fechou, Aika sentou-se na cama para recolocar a roupa. A ruiva não sabia de onde tinha tirado uma coisa tão absurdamente louca, mas o que estava feito, estava feito. Aquilo era algo do qual nenhum dos dois ia se esquecer. Ela tinha plena consciência de que seria impossível para ambos, nos próximos tempos, olhar um para o outro e conversar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ela sabia que iria gaguejar, corar, se perder toda, morrer de vergonha.

Mas uma coisa ela não iria fazer. Ela não iria fugir dele.

Porque, naquele dia, Aika estava com um peso a menos na consciência. Ela se sentia, mais do que nunca, uma bela mulher. E isso graças a Vyse.

Ironicamente, o sorriso que se abriu naquele instante era puro e contente como o de uma criança.

* * *

Minha nossa! Suuuuuuuuurto de inspiração! O_O" Acho que há uns belos anos que eu não tinha um desses! Se levei uma semana escrevendo isto, foi muito!!! Agradeço aos leitores que chegaram até o final da história, e aos criadores de Skies of Arcadia, pelo excelente trabalho.

Não é o estilo de história que eu sempre escrevo, mas foi bacana! Espero que tenham gostado! ^_^ Qualquer coisa, e-mail de sempre: alandria7@hotmail.com.

Bye! ^_^

Alandria  
21/11/2003.

* * *


End file.
